The New Grade/Quotes
:(The Turner's car make a stop in the middle of the road; camera cuts to the back door opening with Timmy and Timantha in shadow figures jump out of the car; three screenshots of Timmy's new clothes pop up showing his new hairstyle on the bottom back of his hair, his hat looking the same and a new shirt with a few white lines of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt with an "11" sign on the center; three screenshots of Timantha's new clothes pop up showing her new leggings, hairstyle and dark pink dress; camera rises from their feet to their face as they look as each other with a smile and started walking as upbeat music plays; as they were walking to their destination, Ivan and Chloe also wearing new clothes join in; the camera points to their sides as they walk; a few of their friends also appear standing on the grass wearing new clothes and started walking to where Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe are going to; camera cuts close to Timmy's right hand as another hand holds it camera rise up to the person holding Timmy's hand revealing to be Tootie looking more pretty and a couple inches taller; everyone opens the door and after it closes, the camera zooms out fast revealing their destination, Dimmsdale Junior High) ---- :Ivan: Well, here we are, guys, the first day of sixth grade. :Chloe: And our first day in our new school! :Timantha: Yeah. And we're gonna have a new teacher. :Timmy: (as he, Tootie, Ivan and Chloe take their seats) Which should hopefully mean no more F's and no more being pushed around by Crocker anymore like in the 5th grade! :Francis: (shoves Timmy, Tootie, Chloe and Ivan to the floor) Move it, geeks. (sits on Timantha's chair) Hmm. Nice chair. The leaves on the seat make it feel more soft. :Tootie: (as she, Timmy, Chloe and Ivan get up) And yet we're still getting pushed around by bullies like Francis. :Timantha: (whispers) Don't worry, I expected this might happen. (to Francis) Francis, I would really like to take that seat you're in. :Francis: Why, (relaxes on Timantha's chair) you gonna shove me to the floor too if I don't? :Timantha: Nope, but the poison oak on those leaves will. :Francis: (eyes wide open) Poison oak?! (gets a rash on his face) Oh! Ow! Oah! (jumps out of Timantha's chair and scratches himself) It itches! Ow! Somebody! Get my back! (runs out of the classroom) Ow! :Ivan: Well, we won't be seeing him for a few periods. :Timmy: Or at least a few weeks. :(everyone laughs and take their seats; Timantha swipes the poison oak filled leaves off her chair before she took her seat; more of their friends arrive to the classroom; Chester, A.J., Veronica, Charlotte, Missy, Kristina, Elmer, Rose, Sanjay, Kevin, Tad, Chad, Remy, Molly, Dwight and Sally arrive and take their seats) :Timmy: Looks like everyone's trying something new. :Ivan: Well, (points to Remy) almost everyone. :Trixie: (voice) Hey guys. :(Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and Tootie turn their heads in front after hearing Trixie; camera points to Trixie's legs as the camera pulls up showing her new uniform as she's wearing a white T-shirt, purple jacket, grey skirt, pearl earrings, white shoes, slightly dark brown leggings and red lipstick) :Timantha: Wow! Loving the new uniform. :Chloe: Cut your hair too. :Trixie: Yeah, I'd figure it was high time to get it cut sometime. (takes her seat in between Veronica and Remy) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!